See Who I Am
by Sharem
Summary: "See who I am, Break through the surface. Reach out for my hand, let's show them that we can free our minds and find a way. The World is in our hands. This is not the end." Riordan survives the fall and travels with Surana to Vigil's Keep. Awakenings/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Dragon Age Origins is the property of Bioware and EA Games.

**AN**: Yes, another story, but this time it's set in the game of Dragon Age, my first in this category. I love the character Riordan and I think he should have had more game time than what was shown. The title of this story is from a song by the group Within Temptation. The song also, in a way, outlines the future feelings between Riordan and the female elven mage.

This story will have an eventual Riordan/FemElfMage pairing, but that will take a while to develop. Also, this story will be set after Origins and during Awakenings. With Riordan still alive, I suppose that this will be an AU. The M rating is for the future.

* * *

**See Who I Am**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Pain…

The pain was so penetrating…

He slowly opened his eyes, trying to get them adjusted to the dim light that was barely shining down on his body. He groaned audibly as he tried to sit up, his body protesting by sending jolts of pain through his form. Sluggishly, he managed to prop himself up by his elbows and gazed up at the sky. He still felt the pull of the Archdemon, knowing that the creature was still alive.

"How am _I _still alive?" Riordan mused out loud, shakily getting back up on his feet. He hissed loudly when pain shot through his left leg as he put weight on it. No matter, there were still darkspawn lurking about that he needed to kill, broken leg or not. He knew he was close to his Calling, and that dying while fighting these evil creatures was an honest and honorable way to go. He looked around to see if his sword was nearby and did not see it. He sighed for a moment as he glanced upwards.

"So, that is how I am still alive," the Warden from Jader muttered, seeing a few awnings and a clothesline that were obviously destroyed, breaking his fall. The pain from his broken leg made him nearly cry out in pain with every step that he took. However, he did not as he thought it was a sign of weakness to whoever might have seen him.

After what seemed like an eternity, Riordan finally found at least a couple of daggers he could use to defend himself with. As soon as he had them in his possession, he felt the taint of darkspawn close to him. He followed the sensation and a grim countenance appeared on his face. This was what he was put on the mortal coil for, to destroy the darkspawn whenever and wherever they may be. His dark hair whipped about his face as he attacked the evil creatures despite the immense pain of his broken leg. To keep his attention on the attacking darkspawn and not on the throbbing ache of his broken leg, mentally he kept chanting the Grey Warden Oath.

_In Peace, Vigilance_…

He ducked out of the way of a hurlock trying to slice him with a two-handed sword and stabbed the creature in the neck. It shrieked as the last of its blood sprayed the Orlesian Warden. Riordan swiftly turned around and blocked a blow from a genlock rogue. The sound of metal upon metal was grating on the man's ears as he tried to stab the evil thing with his found daggers.

_In War, Victory_…

Riordan knew that he truly wasn't in his best form while fighting these darkspawn, but he was fighting at his best despite his injuries. In his mind, he was picturing what these _things_ could and would do to him if he just relented, just relaxed. However, the Warden was not one to rest on his laurels like a dying man waiting for his death. He roared out a battle cry as he found more strength to keep on going, to keep on killing darkspawn.

He kicked the genlock with his good leg and proceeded to behead the creature. Using the momentum he got from killing the small darkspawn, he attacked two more genlocks, sweeping his daggers. He managed to stun one of them long enough to slice the creature's throat and then parried the other genlock's axe with the dagger being held by his left hand. He attacked with the right-handed dagger, but was only able to give the creature a shallow cut on its face.

Screeching in pain and anger the genlock physically attacked Riordan, pushing the much taller man down onto the ground. Riordan could not help the shout of pain when he landed on his broken leg. He used his good leg to kick the legs out from underneath the genlock. It squealed in surprise and then it gurgled as Riordan pounced on the thing and repeatedly stabbed it in the neck and chest.

Satisfied that it was dead, Riordan glanced at the darkspawn he just killed and saw that there was a perfectly good sword still in its scabbard. He slowly went over to it, the pain in his leg throbbing even more. He picked it up and strapped it to his back and kept the daggers as well.

That was when he felt through his tainted blood that the other two wardens in Ferelden were nearby. He glanced up and realized that the soon-to-be-king Alistair and the other warden, a female elven mage named Gwendolynne Surana, were atop the tower of Fort Drakon.

_No_! Riordan thought desperately as he tried his best to reach the fort as quickly as he was able to. _I'm the eldest of the Wardens here! I should make the final blow to kill the Archdemon!_

_In Death, Sacrifice_…

He encountered a couple of hurlocks and he managed to slice the arm off of one of them before the other hurlock slashed at him in the thigh of his good leg and made a gash in the right side of his abdomen. He screamed out but was able to kill it before falling onto the ground, finally unable to get back up.

Riordan managed to rollover onto his back, staring up at the top of the tower. He knew that one of the other two wardens killed the archdemon when he felt the dying screams of the tainted dragon and a strange light pass through him. He saw the light spread out from the top of the tower and at that moment, he knew that he could finally rest in peace. It's just that one thing bothered him, one thing that he just couldn't let go…

"Maker…I know…(cough)…this is selfish…but please…(cough cough)…let Warden Surana survive…"

**XXXX**

At first, all Riordan heard were murmurs, but he couldn't open his eyes. He also tried to speak, but he just couldn't open his mouth. So he just resigned himself to try and listen to the vague voices that seemed to be nearby.

"_Maker's breath! He's still alive!_"

"_Hurry, this man needs a healer!_"

He would have shaken his head in confusion if he was able to. He did not think that he would still be alive. Why was he alive anyway? The gash in his stomach should have been fatal…but now he was feeling something rather warm…and comforting…

"_There now…Wynne healed you as best she could…but I had to see for myself that you're still alive…_"

"…_-Are you sure he's really alive? He's been this way for over a week now…_"

"_By Andraste…someone go find Wynne, a healer, anyone! I think_…"

That was when Riordan felt warm, so very warm…it was the same comforting warmth he had felt before. It made him feel like he was finally at home…

"_I think he's waking up…_"

"_Easy, Gwen, you shouldn't get your hopes up_…"

Riordan tried to open his eyes and was assaulted by how bright the light seemed to be. He groaned, moving a hand to cover his eyes. He thought he heard someone chuckle, but he wasn't too sure about that. That was when he felt a slender hand gently take his own away from his eyes. A warm, wet cloth was placed over his eyes, soothing him.

"You should take it slow, Riordan," a gentle female voice told him. "You've been unconscious for the better part of two weeks now."

Two weeks? That seemed to be an unbelievable amount of time to the Orlesian Warden. He opened his mouth to speak, but only a rasping sound could be heard.

That chuckle was heard again. "You must be parched. Let me take the cloth away from your eyes. Slowly open them so the light won't be so bright to you. And then I'll get you some cool water to drink."

As soon as he felt the wet cloth was removed from his eyes, Riordan slowly opened them. The light was still bright, but it was not as unbearable like before. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the light, as different colored fuzzy blobs became clearer. He was soon able to see the fireplace, a small window that let some light in, and a dresser. He blinked a few times as his vision was getting better, the objects finally coming in clear. He then turned his head a bit and was slightly startled by the sight before him.

It was a lovely elven lass with silvery hair pulled back into a tight bun and a couple of tendrils of hair framing her delicate face. Her bright, lavender eyes watched his movements. She smiled softly at him as she brought over a cup filled with water.

"Here is the water I promised," she replied as she help Riordan take small sips from the cup. When it was empty, she placed the cup on the nightstand next to the bed. She pulled up a chair in order to sit by the bed, smoothing out her mage robes as she sat down.

"My thanks, lass," Riordan managed to say, the sound being somewhat raspy. He gave the elf a nod and struggled to sit up. As he settled himself against the headboard, he observed the woman sitting next to him. She was Gwendolynne Surana, elven mage and a Grey Warden, and was unlike any other woman he had met. Even for an elf, she was of slight stature but had a physical countenance that seemed to exude power and confidence.

"I'm sure that you have some questions, Riordan," Gwen stated matter-of-factly, her eyes never leaving his. She then held up a hand to stop the man from speaking. "Rest assured, the Archdemon is dead. Any remaining darkspawn in the city had been dealt since most fled back to the Deep Roads."

Riordan thought for a moment, his thumb and forefinger rubbing his chin. "Since you are alive, I assume that Alistair was the one to make the killing blow."

Gwen fidgeted for a moment, her eyes breaking contact with his. "No…His _Majesty_ is alive." She then took in a deep breath as if steadying herself. "I was the one who killed the Archdemon."

Riordan narrowed his eyes at the young mage. "How is that possible? When an Archdemon is killed, the Warden who kills it dies as well."

The elf shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her hands. "Maybe you were wrong…maybe sometimes someone may actually survive from killing an Archdemon?" She sighed and turned to glance back at the human male. "Look, a miracle has happened and let's leave it at that, okay?"

"Fine…I'll leave it alone," Riordan answered. '_For now_,' he mentally added. "So tell me, lass, how has Denerim faired the past two weeks?"

Gwen launched into a narrative, telling the bed-ridden man about how resilient the people of Denerim were. She told him some of the initiatives that Alistair implemented. One such initiative was to allow elves to become guards of the city. Of course that has been met with resistance by the nobles. However, it was explained that if the elves of the Alienage were given a chance to prove themselves, they would do so honorably.

Riordan listened to the young mage as she talked about the other events that have happened. Inwardly, he smiled at Gwen and was fascinated by her outlook on many things. Her voice was soothing and he soon found himself falling asleep…

Gwen pulled the thick blankets over the Orlesian Warden and sighed heavily. She looked up and gave the other person in the room a tentative smile. "You are a miracle worker, Wynne."

The elderly mage chuckled for a moment and smiled back. "He did not realize that I was in the room, child. Riordan still has a lot of healing to do." Using her magic, Wynne did one more checkup on the man and then placed a hand on Gwen's shoulder, squeezing gently.

"You do realize that Alistair needs to be apprised on Riordan's condition," Wynne stated.

Gwen sighed again and stood up, smoothing out her mage robes. "I suppose you're right," she muttered and made a face. "Let's get this over and done with."

* * *

**AN**: Not a bad start, I think… .:chuckles:. Anyway, I'd like to thank _bioncafemme_ for allowing me to use her idea on how Riordan could have possibly survived the fall from the Archdemon. It's from a chapter of her staory, _Blight Tales_. AND a big thank you goes to _jen4306_ for helping me get this chapter started with her ideas and such. Thank you! ^_^

Can anyone tell that Gwen does not sound happy that she has to see Alistair?

_Songs listened to during this chapter_:

_The Battle_ from the Gladiator soundtrack while writing out the fight scene between Riordan and the darkspawn.

_See Who I Am_ by Within Temptation

_Bless the Child_ by Nightwish


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Dragon Age Origins/Awakening belongs to Bioware and EA Games

**AN**: This chapter is still set in Denerim. It will be another chapter or two before they go to Amaranthine.

* * *

** See Who I Am **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Gwen left Riordan's room and closed the door quietly, not wanting to wake the man up. She sighed softly as she went down the hallway, trying to think of how to talk to Alistair. Ever since the Landsmeet, she avoided the King-to-be as much as possible. She never thought that he would end their union so abruptly. First he claimed that he loved her, and then said that they could never be.

"Andraste's flaming arse," the young mage muttered. Thinking about the past was giving her a major headache. She rubbed her temples a bit in order to relieve the pain for a little while. She sighed again as she approached a staircase and hesitated before descending. Her eyes watched the servants on the lower level moving things around and cleaning the tapestries and carpets that adorned the walls and floors. A good portion of the servants were elves, making the mage close her eyes for a moment before walking down the stairs.

"Good morning, my lady," one of the elven servants replied as Gwen strolled by.

She smiled gently at the girl and nodded. "Good morning to you. Can…can you tell me if the King is in his study?"

The elf nodded as she pointed down yet another corridor. "Yes, my lady. His Majesty is having a meeting with Fergus Cousland, the new Teyrn of Highever and Arl Eamon."

Putting a hand on her left temple, Gwen forced a smile on her face. "Thank you…uh…"

"Marigold, my lady."

Gwen narrowed her eyes for a moment, inspecting the female elf in front of her. She was young, with mahogany colored hair pulled back into a small ponytail exposing her small, pointed ears. The girl was wearing the normal uniform for palace servants.

"Thank you, Marigold," the mage said, thanking the young elf as her mind started whirling with ideas. "Please ask the head maid to come to see me later this afternoon."

Marigold nodded and promptly left to go find the head maid. Gwen's eyes followed the young elf until she disappeared. Thinking about making that girl's life a little easier, the young mage wandered down the corridor that led to the King's study. She went slowly, not really wanting to talk to Alistair and trying to take as long as possible. She then thought on how Wynne would probably react if the older mage knew of her hesitance.

"The old biddy would probably try to think on changing me into a toad," Gwen mumbled to herself, drawing strange looks from the servants she was passing…

**XXXX**

Alistair wanted to be anywhere but in the study at the moment. He was sitting down at his desk in the study, resisting the urge to cover his face with his hands due to the _discussion_ Fergus and Eamon were having at the moment.

"Eamon, I say that we need to first bolster the country's treasury with new trade agreements," Fergus gritted out through clenched teeth, his gloved hands fisting tightly.

The older man glared at the Teyrn of Highever. "And I say that we need to keep this nation united by having Alistair marry and have an heir to the throne. The people need to see that the line of Calenhad will not die out."

"And I'm sure that you already have a _woman_ in mind for the king, hmm?" Fergus asked sarcastically.

There was a gleam in Eamon's eyes before he answered. It sort of unnerved both Fergus and Alistair. "Since the discovery that your younger sister is still alive, Fergus, I say that she marries Alistair."

Alistair suddenly stood up and slammed his hands on the desk, causing the items on it to rattle and shutting the two noblemen up. "Eamon, I'm grateful for your advice, but there is no way on the Maker's good earth that I'm going to be forced into marrying someone I do not know!" He nearly shouted, glaring that the Arl. "Do _not_ make me regret in making you the Chancellor." The former templar turned his gaze on the Teyrn. "Teyrn Cousland, I will make time to talk to you tomorrow morning about those trade agreements. I happen to agree with you about the treasury. The Blight and the civil war drained Ferelden's resources greatly."

Fergus nodded and bowed. "As you command, my king. I will arrive on the same time tomorrow. Good day, your Majesty." His eyes narrowed slightly as he gave Eamon the smallest of nods when he left the room.

Alistair held up a hand when he noticed Eamon was about to speak. "You may be the Chancellor, but I make the decisions now, Eamon. I may not have liked the woman personally, but I found the letter you sent to Cailan. You wanted him to annul the marriage to Anora because she had not yet birthed an heir."

Eamon nearly growled at that. "They were married for five years and no sign of a child whatsoever between the two. I would have even accepted a bastard of Cailan's as an heir inst-…" His eyes went wide when he realized what he was about to say.

"Get out," Alistair nearly whispered, the look in his eyes scaring the Arl. "I do not want to see you for the next week or two. I'll send for you when I feel like I need your advice again." The elder bowed and quickly made his way out of the study, not even looking back.

As soon as he was sure Eamon was no longer within earshot, Alistair growled loudly and nearly threw the wine goblet that was on the desk into the fireplace. He really did not want to be king. He just wanted to stay a Grey Warden and be with Gwen…but…things just happened in a way that he did not want. He took in a deep breath and strode over to the door leading to the corridor. He was about to leave the study when he heard a couple of voices…

"You are very…blunt, my lady," Fergus remarked, having a hard time trying not to laugh. The young elven mage he ran into was a fascinating person, not to mention she was also the Hero of Ferelden.

Gwen laughed softly, her lavender eyes twinkling. "I'm only speaking the truth as I see it, my lord. The Arl ran out of the study as if the Archdemon was on his tail." She shrugged and then grinned. "He was probably scared that the icicle up his arse would melt."

Fergus laughed heartily at that. He liked this Warden; she was a woman with a wit to match her looks. If she wasn't a mage, he probably would have begun plans to begin to court the woman.

Alistair looked through the open doorway and saw that Highever's teyrn was laughing and conversing with Gwen…_his_ Gwen…He cleared his throat, causing the two to stop and look at him.

Fergus glanced at the king and then at the Warden. He saw that there was something between the two and felt that he needed to be out of there and quickly. "Warden, it was a pleasure speaking with you," he bowed before her. "Good day, my lady…your Majesty." At that, he promptly went down the corridor and disappeared, leaving Alistair and Gwen alone in the hallway.

Gwen stiffened a bit as she turned her gaze towards the country's new king. He was still as handsome as ever, even wearing golden armor similar to the set that the late King Cailan wore at Ostagar. She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw the way Alistair was staring at her. All she wanted to do was to run into his arms and pretend that she wasn't a mage and that he wasn't a king. Not to mention the other fact was that she was an elf.

"Gwen…" Alistair whispered, wanting to give the woman a hug and never let her go but did not give in to the urge.

Gwen straightened and moved her body to fully face her former comrade. There was a mask on her face that she hoped wouldn't betray her feelings. "Your Majesty," she replied softly.

"Please, don't call me that," Alistair said as he took a step towards her. When he was close enough, he took her right hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing the back of her hand gently.

The mage tugged her hand away delicately from his and took a step back, noticing the hurt look in his eyes. "I'm here to inform you that Riordan woke up maybe about half an hour ago. Wynne said…I thought that you would want to know." She bowed her head and turned to go back up to her room.

Alistair was quicker than she realized as he reached out and grabbed her arm, forcing Gwen to turn around and look at him. "I hardly see you for two weeks and this is all you can say to me?" he asked, his eyes darkening with anger. "I thought that you still loved me."

Gwen tried to pull free from his grasp, but the king was physically stronger than she was. She glared up at the human, her eyes flashing. "And when do my feelings have any say, Alistair?" she asked angrily, her voice starting to become louder. "I recall it was _you_ who ended things between us. _You_ said that you would have to find a _human_ woman to marry and have a child with her. _You_ said that it was hard for a Grey Warden to have children with a normal spouse. _**You**_ said that it was nearly impossible for two Wardens to have a child together!"

She finally managed to pull away from the ex-templar and took two steps away from him. She then went for the 'killing' blow. "And do _**NOT**_ forget that I'm unworthy to be your wife because of what _**I AM…a mage and an elf**_!" At that, Gwen stormed off, nearly running to get away from the king.

Alistair stared at the elf's retreating form, unable to move and follow. He knew that she was right, but by the Maker, he still loved her very much…

**XXXX**

Gwen ran back the way she came and up to the floor where she and her friends were staying. She felt the tears wanting to fall, but she held them in check. She did not want anyone to view her as being weak. She was about to head to her own chambers but changed her mind. She went over to the room that Riordan was convalescing in and opened it slowly. She smiled a little as she spied the older man sleeping, however she did not see Wynne in the room.

'_I suppose that she took a break,_' Gwen thought to herself as she went to the chair next to the bed. She sat down and watched Riordan's chest move slowly as he slept peacefully.

She was sitting like that when Wynne came back a few minutes later. The older mage watched the young elf and somehow knew that something was wrong. Wynne placed a gentle hand on Gwen's shoulder, causing her to look up.

"Oh child," Wynne stated softly when she saw the unshed tears in the young mage's eyes. She pulled the younger woman into a motherly embrace. "Alistair was it?"

Gwen only nodded as she began to sob on Wynne's shoulder. She saw the older woman as a mother of sorts and clung to her as she cried. She knew that she had to be strong in front of others, that she can't break down like the way she was doing now.

Unbeknownst to the two mages, Riordan had opened his eyes, waking up once again. He heard the sobbing and was curious. He saw the Warden mage, tears running down her face while the elder mage was consoling the young elf. He felt out of place, but he just couldn't move and disrupt what was happening. So, he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep…

After a few minutes, Gwen stopped crying and sniffled, her eyes slightly red and her face a little blotchy. She sniffed again and pulled away from Wynne. "I…I'm sorry, Wynne. I shouldn't have lost it like that."

Wynne rubbed the younger woman's back, conveying warmth and comfort in her action. "Do not apologize, child, for this. You have been at the forefront of everything ever since you left the Circle. And with the way you were treated by _him_ after the Landsmeet, I'm very surprised that you didn't break down until now. I know…we _ALL _knew how much you loved Alistair."

"Thank you Wynne…I don't know what I'd do without you." She gave the older mage a grateful look, but it slowly disappeared as she saw the look of sadness on Wynne's face. "Wynne…you _are_ coming with me to Amaranthine…right?"

Wynne breathed in deeply and let it out slowly before looking directly into Gwen's eyes. "I'm sorry, Gwendolynne. I promised Shale that I would go to Tevinter with her. She is very interested in regaining her old dwarven form. You do realize that it's because of you that she is willing to forgo immortality as a golem and become a…"

"And become a disgusting squishy thing," Gwen finished, wiping her eyes dry using the sleeves of her robes. She chuckled for a moment and then sighed. She reached out and touched the elder mage's forearm. "At least there will be someone I trust to go with Shale. She may still call me 'It', but she is a dear friend. You better visit me at Vigil's Keep or I'll have to turn you into a toad when I see you next…So…when do you leave?"

Wynne laughed and her eyes crinkled with amusement before looking serious. "Shale and I will be leaving within the next couple of days now that Riordan has awoken. Like me, you are a Spirit Healer and you are more than competent in healing him."

When she saw that the elf's eyes were starting to tear up again, Wynne gently put her index finger under Gwen's chin and forced the young woman to look up at her. "First Enchanter Irving always knew you were going to change things for the Circle. I knew that as well when I first saw you cast your first primal spell. Back in the Brecilian Forest, you come across a way to use your magic and became an Arcane Warrior. You use a sword just as well as a staff. Never forget the lessons that you were taught. Never forget about the people who care for you. Just remember that your friends are here for you, through the good times and the bad."

Gwen sniffed again and wiped her nose with her sleeve, earning a disapproving glare from Wynne. The younger mage giggled for a moment and gave the older woman a slight smile. "Thank you, Wynne." She thought for a moment before continuing. "I know Leliana is going back to Haven with Brother Genitivi and some Chantry scholars to study Andraste's ashes. Do you know what Zevran will be doing now?"

The elder mage shrugged and shook her head. "I have no idea what that reprobate is planning to do," she snorted, crossing her arms. "I know that he's made several visits at the Pearl. At least he has stopped asking me about my bosom."

The laughter that erupted from the elven mage was as pleasant as wind chimes swinging in a gentle breeze. Well, that's what Riordan thought as he continued to pretend to sleep. He listened to their conversation for a little while longer, learning a little more about the Hero of Ferelden. She was a Circle mage, brought to the tower around the age of three, so she really did not remember too much about her family. She led a ragtag bunch of adventurers gathering an army to help defeat the Blight…

The two mages left the room a few minutes later, allowing Riordan to open his eyes again and sit up for a moment. He still felt weak and knew that he shouldn't try to stand just yet. He moved his left leg experimentally and winced when he realized that his leg hasn't healed fully yet. He decided to lay back down and pulled the covers over him. The Orlesian Warden closed his eyes and willed himself back to sleep, thinking that he would try to ask more questions from the elf mage.

**XXXX**

_Three months later_…

Riordan just finished up some sword practice out on the training grounds of the palace. He panted lightly, trying to get his body used to the rigors of fighting once more. He was sure that he was nearly ready and had been planning on going back to Jader and resume his role as Senior Warden there. He went off to one side and began inspecting the sword that King Alistair had given. It was made of silverite and was enchanted to be lightweight and be always sharp. He wiped the blade and then placed it in its sheath. Just as he was about to get and leave, two people entered the grounds. He decided to stay and watch the pair.

They were both elves, both dressed in what appeared to be drakeskin armor. The male had blonde hair with part of it pulled back by a couple of small braids. The other was female with silvery hair pulled back in a tight bun. She looked familiar and his eyes widened a bit when he realized that it was Gwen. But she was a mage and mages usually wore robes and used staffs as weapons. Especially not a sword…

Riordan watched the two practice, both their movements were fluid and graceful, each one not giving the other a chance to strike. Suddenly, the male elf landed a blow on Gwen's thigh, causing her to scream out a moment.

"Well, my dear Grey Warden, do you yield?" the male asked, his accent was clearly Antivan. There was a smirk on his face that seemed to match his cocky stance.

Gwen growled for a moment and then used her magic to heal her thigh. "No way, Zevran," she answered as she raised her sword and made a sweeping motion. It glowed with an unearthly light and struck the other with a mild electrical charge, causing the other to fall on his rear end.

Zevran laughed heartily as Gwen walked over to him and helped him to stand back up. "You are such a sneaky little thing, my dear, it makes me want to ravish you."

Gwen rolled her eyes and shoved the Antivan away from her. "You're impossible, Zev," she chided. She chuckled a little and then saw Riordan watching them with interest. "Go, my assassin friend. I know you want to go…_visit_…some of your friends at the Pearl."

The Antivan elf laughed again and noticed where the mage's eye was at. He raised an eyebrow and then bowed. "As you wish, but remember, my offer still stands."

"You're my friend, Zev…and even if you were the last man in Thedas, I still wouldn't sleep with you," she stated, her tone serious but the look in her eyes was one of amusement.

"Oh, you wound me so," Zevran said dramatically, holding his hands over his heart after he sheathed his swords. "How will I recover from such a rejection?"

Gwen laughed, shaking her head in amusement. "Just go, Zev." She chuckled as her friend bowed before her and simply disappeared, using his stealth. She shook her head again and then glanced back at Riordan. She noticed that he was still looking at her. So, she waved at him and smiled.

Riordan smiled back at the elf and stood up, strolling up to her. "I did not realize that mages can use weapons," he remarked as he gazed upon the sword still in her hand. It appeared to be of elven make and looked to be finely crafted.

"Oh, you mean _Spellweaver_?" Gwen asked, holding the sword up. She placed the flat part of the blade in her left hand and her right hand offered the hilt to the older Warden. "I found this during the search for Andraste's ashes and it was specifically made for mages to wield."

Riordan took the sword in his hand and experimentally swung it around a few times. He grunted for a moment before handing it back to the mage. "It seems to be well made, lass," he finally answered after watching her put it in its sheath. "But for some reason, I could not swing it like my own sword."

The young mage chuckled softly. "Well, I _did_ say that it was made for mages to use."

The older Warden chuckled as well. "That you did, lass, that you did." He scratched his head for a moment and then glanced back at Gwen. "Are you hungry? I know that we usually have tea in an hour, but I am famished. You can explain more to me about how you can use a sword. It must be a fascinating story."

Gwen sighed and was about to say something when her stomach rumbled loudly. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she grumbled, "Stupid Grey Warden appetite…"

Riordan chuckled and led his fellow Warden back into the palace. "Aye, lass, our appetites can be daunting. Anyway, I'm sure Cook has something we can feast on until dinner." The two Wardens started to talk about their own personal histories as they headed for the kitchens…

A couple of hours later, Riordan found himself back in his room. He removed his leather armor and stretched for a moment. He then noticed that a bath was ready for him and for that, he was grateful. When all of his clothing was off, he stepped into the bath and sighed happily, the heat from the water was relaxing and soothed his stiff muscles. He closed his eyes and reminisced the time he had just spent with his fellow Warden.

Due to her duties, Gwen was almost always busy and Riordan was not able to spend much time with her in order to get to know her better. They do, however, usually have tea together everyday, but it generally was cut short. Today, however, was refreshing because they both found the time to converse with one another during a mid-afternoon snack. He found the mage was highly intelligent and had a quick wit, both of which Riordan admired.

After he felt he was clean and suitably relaxed, Riordan dressed in a pair of black leather breeches and an off-white tunic. As he pulled a comb through his hair, someone knocked on his door.

"Come in," he called out as he put his hair back in its regular style. A human servant entered and hesitantly went over to the Orlesian Warden.

"It's a message for you, ser, from Weisshaupt Fortress," the servant meekly replied as he handed Riordan the missive. He left the room quickly, leaving the Warden alone in the room.

Riordan stared at the letter for a moment. He was wondering if anything was wrong since he got a letter from the First Warden. His hands were trembling somewhat, hoping that it was not dire news he was about to read. He opened the parchment and his eyes widened a bit after reading the letter.

'_Senior Warden Riordan,_

_I hope that this missive finds out healthy and well. The last message that we have received a few months ago stated that you were still healing from your wounds. However, this letter is not intended to ask you about your health. I have ordered a dozen of Wardens from Orlais, including your fellow Wardens from Jader, Kristoff and Keenan, to journey to Amaranthine and Vigil's Keep. They will help stabilize the region and establish the Wardens presence in the arling._

_Here are my orders for you, Warden Riordan. Warden Gwendolynne Surana will be Ferelden's new Warden-Commander. You will be reassigned to Vigil's Keep as her Second-in-Command. I am sorry, but you will be needed more at the Keep than at Jader. You will help the Commander in the ways of being a Grey Warden and guide her in ruling the arling. This is an important assignment, Warden. This is the first time in history that Grey Wardens were given command of an entire region outside of the Anderfels. The Wardens will have a voice in this Landsmeet in Ferelden and the Commander will be seen as a noble herself, being the new Arlessa._

_However, I have something else I need you do on top of your regular duties. We need to find out how Warden Surana survived. We all know that when an Archdemon is killed, the soul of the old god will pass to the tainted body of a Warden and both will die as a result. We do not accept the information that Surana and King Alistair had sent us. You need to find out the truth. Do not tell the new Commander or Ferelden's king about this. If it is something dire about their survival, then we must consider the possibility that both would have to be terminated._

_Good luck._

_Sincerely,_

_The First Warden_'

"Maker's breath," Riordan whispered as he read the letter over and over. This was going to be difficult…

* * *

**AN**: Wow…this chapter is over 4,000 words long. Once I got started, it just wouldn't stop until I got to the letter from the First Warden to Riordan. Anyway, I hope that I conveyed an Alistair that is harder, and maybe a little bitter. I also established what Wynne, Shale and Leliana are going to be doing. I have something in mind for Zevran and whoever guesses right will get a virtual cookie…XD

A big thanks goes to _jen4306_…it was her help that got me through the first and second chapter…^_^

Thanks goes to _Judy, jen4306,_ and _celtic-twinkie_ for your reviews. And thanks to _jen4306 _and _zevgirl_ for putting this story on their alerts/favorites.

**Songs listened to during this chapter** (set iPod on shuffle):

_End of All Hope_ – Nightwish

_Can't Be Tamed_ – Miley Cyrus

_Hung Up_ – Madonna

Sorry – Madonna

_Single Ladies_ – Beyonce

_Don't Wanna Stop_ – Ozzy Osbourne

_Evenstar_ – LotR: The Two Towers soundtrack

_D'Angelo_ – Diablo Swing Orchestra

_Pale_ – Within Temptation


	3. The Departure and Finding an Old Friend

**Disclaimer**: Dragon Age Origins/Awakening belongs to Bioware and EA Games

**AN**: I am so sorry for not updating for so long! An explanation will be at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter Summary**: Gwen and Riordan go through the Warden Compound, argue with the King, and find an old friend from the Tower…

* * *

**See Who I Am **

**Chapter 3 – The Departure and Finding an Old Friend**

* * *

The missive from the First Warden plagued Riordan's mind for the next few days. It was implied that if it was found out that the survival of the two Ferelden wardens was due to something sinister, he would have to execute both Gwen and Alistair. That was something he did not want to do. Alistair is turning out to be a fine monarch for the country and Gwen…

Well, Gwen was special.

During the time he was recovering from his injuries, the tiny elven woman would make sure he was comfortable. She showed him kindness and compassion, something that some close-minded people would not believe a mage was capable of showing. She had regaled him with stories of her time in the Circle and while travelling with her motley band of misfits to defeat the Blight.

Riordan sighed softly as he left his room in the Palace and made his way to the kitchens to grab a quick snack. It was early morning and the Warden was usually up by this time, practicing her forms in the training grounds. He wanted to speak to her about going through the old Grey Warden compound in the Palace. He smiled to himself as he though back to the first time he saw the elven mage spar with the Antivan. She was something else…

He heard a few loud voices as he approached the exit to the training grounds. As Riordan pushed the door open, he spied Gwen, dressed once again in her drakeskin armor, having a heated discussion with what looked like a Templar. He quietly crept closer so he could hear what they were arguing about.

"It was well known that you, Jowan and Anders were the best of friends in the Circle, Surana," the Templar groused loudly, his eyes narrowing.

"Ser Jensen, you are an ass to think that I would know anything Anders would do," Gwen retorted hotly, her lavender eyes flashing angrily. "So this is his seventh escape attempt? Even if I did know where he was, I would _not_ tell you!"

Jensen looked like he was about to go for his sword, causing some concern in the Orlesian Warden's mind. "You _helped_ a blood mage escape the Tower and we _know_ that Jowan was in Redcliffe. You let the maleficar get away yet again! I have half a mind to have the Grand Cleric declare you an apostate so you can be dragged to Aeonar!"

The silver haired mage laughed loudly, but it was far from being mirthful. When she finished, her eyes darkened dangerously, causing the Templar to take a step back. "Who do you think you're talking to, Templar?" she asked in a low voice. "Do you think that I'm still just a scared little apprentice to fall in line to your inane rhetoric? I have seen horrors that would make your soul wither. I have done things that would make lesser men cringe in fear. I did _all of this_ to make sure that Ferelden stays standing…I did this for all, be they human, elf, or dwarf." Gwen took in a deep breath and then stepped closer to Jensen, causing the man to move backwards again. "And remember, I am the Warden-Commander of Ferelden. I do not answer to the Chantry…and most of all, I do not answer to their Templar lapdogs. Now, before I lose my temper even more and see how well your armor conducts lightning, I suggest that you leave. _IMMEDIATELY_."

The Templar hissed slightly, his hand on the hilt of his sword. "This is not over, Warden." At that, the big man turned abruptly and roughly pushed Riordan away. The dark haired Warden sighed and walked over to the seething mage. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. He saw that her body was shaking from the confrontation and wanted to calm her down.

"Are you okay, lass?" he asked kindly, knowing that she was not really okay.

Gwen looked down at the ground and closed her eyes. "I will be in a few minutes, Riordan. Thank you for asking though." She shook her head for a moment and breathed softly. "No matter what I have done for this country, all I will always be just a filthy mage to those Templars and Chantry zealots. It just…hurts."

Riordan had the urge to take the young woman into his arms to comfort her, but he knew that would not go over well. Instead, he gently placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face up so he could see into her eyes.

"Do not let those people bother you, lass. You are far stronger than you give yourself credit for." He thought for a moment and then smiled at the elf. "Actually, I came here to ask if you wish to go through the old Warden compound here in the Palace. I'm sure that we can find some things that we can take with us to Amaranthine."

Gwen's eyes lit up and she gave the other warden a genuine smile. "I would like that, Riordan. Do you think that there may be some spell books there?"

Riordan chuckled softly and gestured for her to follow him. "I do not see why not. There were a couple of Wardens that were mages…"

**XXXX**

The Orlesian Warden smiled inwardly as he watched the tiny mage sift through the weapons, armor and other sundries that were still in the old compound. It was almost watching a child finally getting a toy that she had always wanted. He picked through some of the items that were left behind by Teyrn Loghain and sighed. Most of the more valuable items were already taken, but there were still some good pieces still there.

The items that were deemed usable, he had them packed up in crates and sent ahead to Vigil's Keep. He also had some various supplies, such as health potions, lyrium potions, and the like sent as well. He was not sure on how well stocked the Keep would be and he just wanted to be prepared, just in case.

After two weeks went by, Riordan decided to take one more look around the compound to make sure that he and Gwen did not miss anything. He walked down the empty corridors, putting his hand on a wall every now and then. A small, sad smile graced his features as the memories he did have of this place went to the front of his mind. He remembered his Joining with Duncan, and he was there for Alistair's Joining as well before he returned to Jader. He shook his head to free himself from memories of the past and wandered around a little bit more.

Just as he was about to head back to the main room of the compound, Riordan heard a delicate tune being sung through the hallways. It was like a gentle whisper of a breeze gently caressing his ears. It was one he had not heard for a very long time; not since the days of his youth back in Highever when he was just a wee lad. A small smile graced his face as he followed the ethereal tune to its source, passing by empty rooms and corridors.

The Orlesian Warden stopped in front of a doorway that led to a small, but well-stocked library. Earlier that day, he and Gwen went through most of the books and decided that they should stay here in Denerim. He glanced about the room and spotted his fellow Warden sitting in a plush-looking chair. It was rather large and it made the elf look even tinier. The smile on Riordan's face became softer when he realized that Gwen was the one singing the tune as she read from a rather large tome..

"You have a lovely voice, lass," Riordan stated as he entered the library, chuckling softly as the elven mage jumped at the sudden sound. She gave him a sheepish expression and closed the book.

"It's something that I barely remember from before I was sent to the Circle," she replied, standing up and showing her fellow Warden the book. "Whenever I get caught up reading a book, I always sing it. It's the only song I know of that I don't butcher with my voice. I've been told I usually sound like a banshee."

Riordan laughed softly at the grimace the elf made and then glanced at the title of the proffered tome. "It's about…battlemages?" he asked, being a little curious about it.

"Oh yes," Gwen answered excitedly, her eyes sparkling. "I've read about battlemages back when I was just an apprentice. They seemed so fascinating to me, but there weren't any real books on how to become one. I'm so glad to see this book here! I'm going to study this while we travel to Highever and then to Amaranthine. Maybe I'll learn some of the spells that's listed here."

The older Warden laughed again, his eyes showing his amusement. This young mage made him feel youthful again and it was a rather pleasant feeling. He held a hand out to the elf to help her stand. Instead of taking his hand, Gwen plopped the large book in the offered hand, a cheeky grin on her pale face. Riordan looked at the book and then at the grinning elf and shook his head, a soft smile on his face.

'_A prankster, are you lass_?' he thought to himself. '_After these past few months, I think I'm starting to finally see the _real _you_.' He then gestured with his free hand towards the door. "I daresay that we have done all we can, lass."

Gwen nodded in agreement as she stood up from the plush chair and looked at it longingly. "Yes, I agree. I wish we would take that chair with us, though." The mage pouted. "It would be perfect in front of a fireplace."

Riordan was already at the doorway when he heard his fellow warden mention the chair. He turned around and saw the young woman's pout, her bottom lip sticking out. The innocent expression made the Orlesian Warden's breath hitch. She looked so appealing that for a moment, he thought that he felt the stirrings of something deeper within his soul. He shook his head free of that and chuckled softly.

"I'm sure that Vigil's Keep will have similar armchairs, lass. Come, we should let King Alistair know that we will be leaving for Highever shortly." Riordan's small smile widened at the mage scrunching her nose. It was adorable.

Gwen stomped her booted foot on the floor before pushing the other out of the way, clearly annoyed by the man's amused expression. "I'm sure that _His Majesty_ will be pleased to be rid of us."

Two hours later, the two Wardens found themselves inside the King's study. Riordan did most of the talking while Gwen kept her arms crossed in front of her chest. She listened to the two making arrangements for more supplies be sent to Amaranthine for the Wardens. The elder Warden was making a comment about needing some possible new staff additions when the mage decided to finally speak.

"If it is possible, Your Majesty, I would like the elven servant Marigold be given leave to serve at Vigil's Keep," Gwen broke in. "She has been efficient in her duties here and I have read up that one needs to keep up the appearance of being practically a noble. She would be my, well, let's just call her my lady-in-waiting."

Alistair stared at the tiny mage for a moment and nodded. "I agree to this request of yours. I'll have her sent with a compliment of people being sent to Amaranthine. That will include masons, armor and metal smiths. Will that be satisfactory, Commander?"

The tone in his voice made Gwen inwardly flinch. She knew that he was being stiff and formal with them, but she did miss how they used to be friends before they had become lovers. "Yes, that will be more than satisfactory," was her leaden answer.

The former Warden wanted to be with his mage, but knew that circumstances forced the two apart. The past few months was hard on him because he would see the elf out in the training yards sparring with Zevran, or one of the off-duty guards. He sighed for a moment.

"The two of you are heading to Amaranthine tomorrow then?" he asked, his gaze flickering between Riordan and Gwen, gauging how close the two were standing to one another.

Gwen nodded. "Yes, we plan on leaving at first light. But first, we will be going to visit Teyrn Cousland in Highever…"

"What?" Alistair exclaimed, moving out from behind his desk to face her. "What do mean, visit Teyrn Cousland?"

The Warden mage unconsciously took a step back at the anger that seemed to pour out from the king. "He sent a missive asking for the presence of the remaining Grey Wardens to visit Highever and see the memorial that is being built."

Completely ignoring Riordan, Alistair stood in front of Gwen and brazenly grabbed her left shoulder. "You're sleeping with him, aren't you?" he nearly shouted. "Is it that easy to go and fu-"

_SLAP_! The king staggered back at the force of the slap that Gwen gave him, surprised that a tiny elf would have such strength.

"How _dare_ you!" the young woman cried out, her lavender eyes flashing with anger and hurt, unshed tears forming. "You were everything to me and now I see how _little_ I truly mean to you! You think that I'm so base as to sully the memory of what we had together? You do not who I am…maybe you never really _knew_ me. Goodbye, Alistair…may the Maker forgive you because I will not." At that, she turned around and left, leaving Riordan alone with the monarch.

Riordan narrowed his eyes at the other man and shook his head. "In our talks together, Warden Surana always spoke well of you, Your Majesty. I'm sorry that you have not lived up to her, and my, expectations. Good day to you, _King_ Alistair."

Alistair watched the elder Warden leave and he leaned against his desk, emotionally drained. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall down his cheeks. He had messed up the best friendship, and love, he ever had. He decided that he had to try and fix things…he just had to figure out how.

**XXXX**

Riordan and Gwen had been on the road for almost a week since leaving Denerim. The elven mage decided to keep wearing her drakeskin armor, and not her robes, for travelling. She kept conversation alive with the other Warden, telling him some stories of her time in the Circle and during the Blight. The other knew that she did this to keep her mind off of what happened back in Denerim before they left. He saw how hurt his companion was after the altercation with the king and tried his best to keep her entertained with his own anecdotes of his time in Jader and as a warden in general.

They were leading their mounts by the reins, walking along the well-worn road to Amaranthine. Gwen was laughing at one particular funny story that involved Riordan and a Warden named Kristoff running away from a group of darkspawn in nothing but their smallclothes.

"…and then Kristoff turned to me and stated that he will never drink dwarven ale again," the brown haired Warden chuckled. "And then…" He stopped and looked around, feeling a familiar sensation form in the back of his head.

"Darkspawn," Gwen replied, her lavender eyes darkening as she led their horses to some high bushes for cover. Once she was sure that they would be okay, she drew _Spellweaver_ out, the weapon crackling slightly with lightning and grabbed a dagger in her left hand. The two Wardens then headed in the direction where they felt the vile creatures. As they got closer, they heard sounds of fighting and Gwen recognized the sound, and feel, of magic being used. The magic felt familiar to her and she tried to remember where she had felt that particular magical aura. As they stepped on top of a hill, the silver haired mage breathed in quickly. Fighting the darkspawn was someone she never expected to see again. Her best friend…

Jowan brought his staff down hard on a genlock while shooting a fireball at more genlocks threatening a caravan of wagons. He was intent on killing these horrors before they got to these refugees. He knew his mana was getting low, but he swore to protect these innocent people from facing death, or worse, to those beasts. He felt something in the air and spotted a darkspawn emissary. It saw the apostate and started to draw its own magic to battle. Jowan couldn't let this thing attack and drew in more of his mana and sent out a Crushing Prison, trapping it if only for a moment.

The dark haired mage checked his belt and realized that he only had one lyrium potion left. Knowing that the spell will wear off soon, Jowan drank the potion quickly, feeling his mana reserves fill up quickly. He got out a Winter's Grasp and then followed it rapidly with a Stonefist spell, shattering the emissary. He then closed his eyes for a moment, muttering some sort of prayer. His eyes reopened and energy seemed to begin to coalesce around his hands. It was his, and the caravan's, last chance. He was going to try a spell that he only studied, but never cast…

Gwen watched in fascination at the young man gather the rest of his mana for one last spell. She glanced quickly at Riordan and then back at her friend. Memories of their time together in the Circle came to the forefront of her mind…

_**Age Three...**_

"_Hi, I'm Jowan. You're new here aren't you?" A dark haired boy asked the scared little elven girl. Her light purple eyes showed fear, but that didn't deter the boy. He shyly held out his hand to the three-year-old. "Don't worry…I'll take care of you."_

**_Age Five..._**

_Gwen was five when she saw Jowan come back into their shared bunk, his eyes full of tears. The seven-year-old boy saw his friend and sniffled, giving the young elf a clear view of a black eye. She already knew it was done by one of the Templars and she gently brushed a lock of his brown hair away from his eyes._

"_It'll be okay, Jowan," she whispered as she cast her first successful healing spell on her friend. "I'll take care of you too."_

**_Age six..._**

_Gwen was six and Jowan was eight when they first met a blonde haired boy. The nine-year-old boy had a defiant look in his amber eyes. The silver haired elf tilted her head to one side and held out a hand. The new boy looked at her with a bewildered expression on his face. He hesitantly shook the tiny hand._

"_You're tiny," the boy stated, his head tilted to one side to get a better view of the two younger children in front of him._

_Jowan giggled while Gwen pouted. "I'm an elf. I'm suppose to be tiny." She then stuck her tongue out at the new boy and poked him with a finger._

"_Hey, watch the poking, munchkin!" the blonde huffed, a look of mock anger on his face._

_Before a fight could take place, Jowan went between the two, one hand on the flaxen haired boy and the other on Gwen's shoulder. "Hey, no fighting. We should be friends." He let go of the two and crossed his arms in front of his chest._

"_You can call me Anders," the new boy stated, looking down at the floor. "You both really want to be my friend?"_

_Gwen nodded enthusiastically, grabbing Jowan's hand and Anders' hand. "You bet, Anders! The girl beside me is Jowan." She got a smack upside the head for that and they all laughed. "And I'm Gwen. Jowan and I will take care of you."_

Shaken from her reverie, the silver haired mage watched as her dark haired friend cast a massive Firestorm. It was something she didn't think was possible for the apostate. He somehow directed it at the darkspawn in front of him and did not let it ignite the wagons. She was impressed by his control considering that he always had some trouble with fire spells. She could tell that his mana was dropping to dangerous levels, but she thought that he would get most of the grotesque things with the spell. But then…she saw a hurlock archer fire an arrow into Jowan's shoulder…

Gwendolynne Surana, the Ferelden Commander of the Grey, literally saw red. "_JOWAN_!" she cried out and started to run from the hilltop. She fired lightning spell after lightning spell, frying darkspawn as she ran. She slashed one in the chest with her sword and stabbed another with her dagger. She then let a current of energy run through her right arm and into the sword. She swung the weapon in an arc and let the energy loose. It struck several darkspawn, killing a few of them and knocking more onto the ground.

Riordan watched the tiny elven woman rush into the darkspawn horde, her weapons moving gracefully to kill the creatures and her magic decimating even more. Her movements for a second entranced him and then he ran after her, his own swords drawn. He killed whatever darkspawn was near and the ones that were knocked down by the elf's blast.

After making sure that all the darkspawn were dead, the Orlesian Warden wiped his blade clean on the grass and glanced around. He saw the refugees starting to come back to the wagons and gather those that were killed. Sheathing his blade, he went to help the poor people collect the dead. He kept thinking back to the look on Gwen's face when a darkspawn arrow struck the other mage.

The elven woman was more than furious, Riordan remembered. She was hell-bent on rescuing her friend and killing anything that got in her way. It was rather awe-inspiring to watch the tiny mage use magic and swordplay to defeat her foes. It was then no wonder she was able to defeat the Archdemon. That, once again, brought to mind the missive he received from the First Warden. How was he going to get the information on how Surana survived?

"Wake up, Jowan, you bleeding little girl!" Gwen shouted, shaking the downed mage and causing people to look over at her. "You're healed now, so stop pretending to be unconscious. Do you _want_ me to burn your eyebrows off again? On purpose this time?"

"Maker's breath, Pip, do you ever shut up?" came the response. Jowan managed to sit up and rotated his shoulder a bit, no longer feeling the wound from the arrow. He then looked in the direction of a very familiar voice. That sweet, dulcet sound that always managed to screech the most obscene things in his ears during their childhood. "Gwen? Is…is that really you?"

As soon as he said something, the brunette was tackled back to the ground by a silver haired blur. "When I saw that arrow hit you…I don't know what came over me," Gwen cried in the crook of Jowan's neck. "You're my best friend, my _only family_ other than Anders, and to see you hurt like that…I killed them, Jowan. I killed most of the darkspawn."

Jowan sat back up and embraced the tiny elf fiercely. He never thought that he'd see her again after Redcliffe. The almost-templar with Gwen did not want him to go because he was a blood mage but she let him free because of their friendship. She wanted her friend to be free from the Circle, free from the Chantry…those were dreams that she, Anders and he had shared since the three of them met all those years ago.

Riordan watched the two mages embrace, tears running down both of their faces. He smiled softly at the scene. He felt that Gwen needed someone to help her forget what had happened back in Denerim. Maybe this friend of hers will be able to help in that regard. Although, this apostate mage showed a degree of skill that not many mages possess, other than the Warden-Commander herself. An idea began brewing in his brain at the possibilities…

Two days later, Jowan, Gwen and Riordan set up camp near a small stream. Their food supplies were starting to get a little low so the two mages set up the necessities for staying the night. That left Riordan to go hunting for that night's dinner. As he approached the site with a couple of hares he already skinned, he heard Gwen and Jowan talking.

"What are your plans now, Jowan?" Gwen asked as she checked the kettle on the fire. "I don't want to hear about how the Templars caught up to a dangerous maleficar. I don't want you hurt."

The brunette sighed and poked a long stick in the fire, make it spark a bit. "I'm not sure. Ever since Redcliffe, I had been going by the name Levyn and helping out whenever I could. The people I helped, they didn't see me as a 'dangerous maleficar' or a possible blood mage…"

"But you _are_ a blood mage," the elf pointed out. "And you know that once you use blood magic, there is always the greater danger of being possessed by a demon. Finn showed me a book about that."

Jowan snorted. "As if _Flora_ had anything useful to add…remember when you said you used one of his precious books in a fire experiment?"

The laughter that came out from the silver haired elf was musical. It was a happy sound and it made Riordan's heart feel lighter. But it also made him feel something else…it was similar to what he felt back in the Warden Compound back in Denerim. He pushed that thought aside as he entered the campsite and set to putting the two hares on a roasting spit. He assessed his options and decided that now was the time to let the other two know of his idea.

"I have an idea for you, lad," Riordan began as he watched the two hares begin to roast. He looked into the brunette's pale eyes and then into lavender orbs. "If the Commander here agrees, I would like to recruit you into the Wardens."

Jowan's eyes widened in shock. "Me? A Grey Warden?"

The Orlesian Warden nodded. "Yes, you. I saw your skill while defending that refugee caravan from the darkspawn. With the Blight now over, it will be harder to have people join our ranks. Especially those with considerable skill."

"Are you sure?" the brown haired mage asked as he stared at the male Grey Warden. "I'm an apostate, a maleficar…a blood mage. Do you really want me in the Order?"

Gwen placed a gentle hand on his arm and smiled. "It would be perfect, Jowan, just think about it. You will be able to help so many people this way. You also have immunity as a Grey Warden. The Chantry can't touch us…those damned Templars can't touch us. Duncan, the previous Warden-Commander, conscripted me into the Wardens. I know I was angry at you for awhile for not telling me about your dabble into blood magic, but in reality, you saved me. Well, you did in a roundabout way…I got my dream of finally leaving the Tower because of you."

Jowan thought for a moment and glanced at the two Wardens. His best friend, a tiny silver haired elf, wants him to join. This Riordan, this _Orlesian_, thought that he was skilled enough to join. With nothing left to lose, he smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I will join the Grey Wardens."

* * *

**AN**: I do apologize for taking so long to update this story. When DA2 came out, I was hooked and played it nonstop whenever I was off from work. There are elements in the game that I may add to the story, but I'm not sure of that yet. Anyway, I hope this chapter came out okay since I have no beta…that reminds me…

I would like a beta for this story, but I don't know how to go about getting one and how to work with one…eh heh heh… (embarrassed laughter)

**Music for this chapter**:

I listened to the soundtrack of Tron: Legacy while writing this. _**Rinzler **_and _**The Game Has Changed**_ were tracks I listened to while writing the argument between Alistair and Gwen. The darkspawn fight with Jowan and then with Gwen and Riordan were written to the tracks _**Derezzed, Fall, Disc Wars, **_and _**C.L.U**_.

The ending of the chapter was written to _**New Divide **_by Linkin Park.


End file.
